1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus in which a short-circuit ratio is low in pads/pad units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that receives information or data regarding an image, and displays the image. The display device includes pads, which are electrically connected to display elements, at one or more edges thereof to receive information or data regarding an image, etc. The pads are electrically connected to pads of a printed circuit board (PCB), bumps of an electronic chip, or the like. In this case, the pads of the PCB or the bumps of the electronic chip should be electrically connected to preset pads corresponding thereto.